


Viva Las Vegas - Victor's POV

by IllyasJames



Series: Vegas Wedding [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: We know Victor is the Living legend, the one skater to beat. So who could blame him if at 25 he celebrated his third set of gold medals for the season by joining Christophe in a off the strip club. Nothing new or excited there, that is till this troupe of dancers barge in celebrating their win.Okay maybe he was a bit jealous that they still felt joy in winning, and maybe he felt the need to watch one of them more closely. Especially after Chris stated he knew the one challenging everyone to a dance off.They say everything in Life is a gamble, so Victor sets his chips on Love.Now the next morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 105 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So for the people that asked me about yesterday's story not having enough nasty bits, and the two asking about Yuuri not freaking out.  
> Here you go.
> 
> Again, if you feel like asking just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and do so.

Victor looks at the young man snuggled in the covers, it's a good thing he's Russian and this is bloody Nevada or he'd have gotten cold in the night. This morning wake up is already so much more different than yesterday's, just for the fact he's not alone. 

He's been feeling the weight of his life lately, the fun of skating being far less than it used to be. He wonders when he even started to notice it. He thinks it was something Chris had said. Something about how he had dreamed about being Victor for one day, and he made it sound like that would have been a great thing. Yet all Victor could think at that moment was that even he didn't always wanted to be him. 

In all honesty he only had joined Chris and the World Silver finalist on this trip because the latter of the two had declared he would be retiring. And he was happy about it, gushed about all the fun things he was going to spend his full time on. The pang Victor had felt when he realized that even if he quit skating he had nothing to fill the void was stirred him in accepting the invite. To great Joy and amazement of the other two skaters. 

He glances back to the person next to him, he's almost sad that he already signed the sponsor deals that were offered to him right after Worlds. sure they are great deals but they also require for him to skate professionally for at least two more years. Not to mention the Exhibitions during the off season. 

But who knew he would find somebody in an off the strip night club during a Las Vegas trip. Sure he figured he might get some hook up, wouldn't be the first meaningless endeavor he'd ever had. He looks down at his right hand. And a smile brighter than any he's had in years forms on his lips. 

He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift to the night before. The club was nice, not some over-lighted gambling den you'd find on the strip. He might've ended up gambling away his medals if they'd gone there. This place had a small stage and he believed Chris mentioning that it held an occasional dance pole evening. So it was obvious the guy had been here before and, by the cheerful greeting he'd gotten by the boss, a gladly seen guest at that.

Their first drink was on the house, congratulating them on their win. Victor had just given the man his patented smile. And he can say patented after Yakov had struck a major deal with some company about them being allowed to use it in one of their adds. How horrid was it that he didn't really felt like celebrating his third consecutive win. He had seen that Chris had wanted to make a comment about it but they were interrupted by this group of dancers barging in, yelling "Champagne for everyone".

When the Club owner told them the place actually didn't offer champagne one in the group had yelled that was no problem. The next moment he had shoved nearly four bottles of champagne in the man's hands. And the young man had boasted that as they just killed their competition they were going to let everyone share in their winnings. 

Turned out they were a student dance squad and they had just won a major dance competition. Even though they had apparently not be complete. 

Victor remembers the rest of the night in great detail. A cocktail, two glasses of champagne and a shot of Vodka will never be enough to get him anymore than just a little tipsy. He looked at the dancers and had felt something. Poorly he will forever know that it was not joy for them. He had felt a deep jealousy that these kids were still able to actually enjoy winning. And they enjoyed en celebrated, taking over the floor and starting to hold impromptu dance battles among each other and who ever dared to get to close to the floor. 

He can also remember the shook when Chris suddenly bolted up and yelled 'Yuuri' out loud. For a moment he thought about the kid Yakov was training, but instead he was motioning to the young man that had dropped the champagne. And when the man spotted Chris he's gone, 'fuck it, Christophe Giacometti'. 

so Chris replaying with an "Are you finally planning to let me do you?" wasn't that big of a shock, but the look on his face when the man replayed "not you, not ever. You know me.", was priceless. The man was a horrid flirt and had not expected to be shot down so adamantly. Then his eyes had gone over Victor, giving him a shudder, before calling Yuuri over.

Thinking about that he should probably buy the guy a massive thank you.

Because the moment Yuuri stepped near their table he was shown the vision of an angel. People should not look that good in a crop top. And the fact that even though he stayed pretty cheerful when talking with the other two, he went bright red and breathy when finally addressing Victor. 

The challenge to join them all in the dance battles was given globally over the table, yet the quick glance Yuuri had given Victor was all the latter had needed to accept. 

Dancing with Yuuri was a whole new world and victor was certain the man had stolen his heart piece by piece during the dance, but not making him realize it till after the final battle of the night. 

Except for Yuuri and this guy called Kenneth there were only four more after the biggest part of the squad had been loaded in the van to take them to the place they were renting. That man hovered over Yuuri like a hawk and Victor was very aware Yuuri did not realize how enamored the man really was with him. And how hurt he looked when Yuuri had draped himself over Victor during a dance routine that involved Victor sitting in a chair and Yuuri grinding himself to him.

But Victor was enamored just as much so when Yuuri had yelled "Victor, be my husband. Let's elope. It's Vegas." all he had been able to do was nod. he had always liked surprises and Yuuri was the best one in all of his life. Even Chris had looked like something out of the ordinary had happened. So when he stated that as Victor's best friend he had to make certain Yuuri was worthy, Yuuri all but willingly had let himself be taken over to the poles on stage. The Sultry look Yuuri gave him all but pinned him to the chair. 

The pole dancing was fantastic and Victor made certain he filmed all of it with his phone. Including the moment Chris stepped off the pole, bowed down in defeat and Yuuri crashed right into Victor kissing him three ways from Sunday. 

He then ran back to the pole and demanded Chris to go over some moves with him again. Victor had motioned to the club owner to get him some coffee, which he then gave to Yuuri after the second pole dance was done. That is when he learned the third interesting thing about his soon to be husband, the man preferred tea over coffee. Something Victor promised to remember. To great joy, he was really falling for that smile Yuuri gave.

After the coffee the club owner pulled them aside and said he could get everything arranged if he was planning to do it that night. Chris just let him decide and he had realized that if he waited the cold of his life might come in between and make him chicken out, so he gladly accepted. He walked over to Yuuri to ask him if he was okay with that, when he had heard Kenneth ask him if he was certain. 

Yuuri had turned to him and asked him if he really wanted to marry him. Victor's heart had pulled tight when he had heard the edge of fear in the man's voice. So he answered the only way that felt right. "Whenever you will have me." the exuberated reaction of "Now. i'll have you know." and that kiss were all Victor needed.

He can't say they actually stopped kissing till they were taken aside in the chapel to fill in all the paper work that was needed. 

Victor had tried to call Yakov but the man had shut him down. Yuuri had then taken him in his arms, telling him that after that night he's be his family. The overwhelming joy he had felt, nearly made him cry. So when Yuuri had asked him to wear a flower crown during the ceremony he had gladly accepted, making Yuuri wear one as well. His best friend, who he had video-called was squealing over them like that. Demanding to be sent the Pictures Chris made over IG ASAP. Which Victor did, hashtagging them #BestWeddingEver. 

Victor looks at the sleeping man next to him and just wants to hold him, especially after getting that last bombshell once they got back to the hotel room Victor was renting. 

They crashed in the door frantically kissing and would have never gotten to talk about things if not for Yuuri's phone making this load beep. Yuuri had pushed him away being a bit panicky about his phone dying. When Victor realized that he meant his battery was nearly empty and that they had the same phone he told Yuuri to plug it into his charger. This was done and Yuuri had put his glasses next to the phone before coming back to him. Nervously biting his lip. 

They took things a lot slower after that, which was a luck or Victor might have missed the blush and diverted eyes when he was asking about any former lovers. So Yuuri telling him there were non had made him take a full step back. Seriously, who could blame him, the last thing Victor had ever expected was to marry a virgin. Yuuri though took his step back as a rejection. Sitting down on the edge of the bad and softly apologizing for being so undesirable. 

Victor remembers getting angry with all the people that had made his Yuuri feel like that. He walked over and kneeled before Yuuri and made the man look at him. Once Yuuri's eyes were fixed on him he leaned in and kissed him passionately. Promising he would then take it slow as Yuuri was more precious than he would ever know. 

The hitched sounds that came form his husband when Victor let his tongue and lips go over his torso were already working him up, but when he had started to put his lips closer to Yuuri's crotch the Japanese man had seriously stopped breathing for a moment. 

In the end they never did get further than Victor giving him a blowjob and entering him with a single finger before he came. Yuuri turned out to be very sensitive. They decided to continue the next morning, as both had had busy days behind them. They could use the sleep. Victor promised Yuuri it would be his choice, if he smiled at Victor the next morning after being greeted he would give him everything Victor had to give.

 

The man next to him in the bed Sighs and snuggles in deeper. This time he bumps into Victor who turns against him and wraps his right arm around him. The last thing he expected Yuuri to was make a movement as if to pick up his hand then pull his own hand closer to his eyes, frantically pull his glasses on and make a choked sound at his new lock screen.

Victor is getting scared, why is Yuuri not greeting him. Is he regretting things? Did he come to the realization that he doesn't want to be with Victor after all. He feels a cold storm start in his stomach. Off course he's regretting it, he probably had just asked it as a when in Vegas kind of thing. 

The sound Yuuri makes startles him and he sees, once he positioned himself a bit differently that Yuuri was on IG, more specifically looking at their picture. He turns the phone a bit to get a better look at the comments. "Uhm, seems a lot of people wish us well." After this Victor decides to snuggle Yuuri's naked shoulder and plant a kiss there. Yuuri's reaction is not one of rejection so, Victor, in his joy takes the phone tosses it on the nightstand and turns Yuuri on his back. 

There he is greeted with the brightest and shyest smile. He vaguely recalls stating a good morning before kissing his husband and pulling away the sheets. The feeling of their bodies together sent very pleasant shivers down his spine. He doesn't even bother to stop his instinctive reaction to grind his erection against Yuuri's crotch, feeling the younger man growing hard with every movement. 

So having Yuuri pull down his underwear and Victor's then putting his hand around the both of them is a treat. The sense of having Yuuri's hand on his body feels great and it doesn't take long for both of them to shoot their first load. They just lie there, foreheads pressed together and panting for several minutes, before Victor pulls himself away and takes the lube and condoms from his nightstand. 

Yuuri eyes the condoms. Licking his lips tentatively. Victor is hesitant, maybe he isn't ready yet. Yuuri though just asks if there is a reason to use them, their blood-works had both been clean. If he hadn't just unloaded and still needed to get hard again, the thought of doing Yuuri bare would have done the trick. And he tells him that. 

"I need it because else this is going to be teenage embarrassingly over very fast. You are so very much desired by me." The shiver that goes through Yuuri tells him he needed to hear that, and he decides to keep telling him it. Yuuri sighs and relaxes a bit.

Victor assumes the tension he sees in his partners face is because of what they are about to do, and he decides to take things slowly. He shows Yuuri how he coats his fingers with lube, how he warms them up a bit before leaning over and, while kissing him, slides them between the cheeks of his ass. Softly caressing the rim for several minutes before dipping the first finger in. And making certain to pay attention to every sound Yuuri makes he knows when he's ready for a second one. With that one he finds the small bundle of nerves inside the younger man. 

"Oh, oh. Victor..." Victor chuckles hearing the reverent tone in which it is said. 

He decides to let Yuuri come from this alone before going further. And he comes splendidly, so very beautifully it makes Victor proud to be allowed to see it and feel it around his fingers. 

When he returns to his caressing after that, he is happy to feel Yuuri much more relaxed to the point that he can slip a third finger in without much restraint. The whimper his lover makes when he retracts them is all the confirmation he needs, still he asks Yuuri if he can continue. The nod and soft smile are life giving to Victors soul. The condom is on in seconds and he aligns himself to Yuuri, never breaking eye contact all the time he pushes in. He spots the moment he breaks past the point his finger got as Yuuri bites his lip and tenses a bit. 

Not having him still his moments Yuuri pleads him to go on, he wants it. Victor leans in and kisses him deeply, then sits back a bit and continues to push in. Till finally he's all the way in, and Yuuri's muscles are all tense around him. 

"If you are in pain, I will retract at once. If you reconsider let me know." Victor means it, he does not want Yuuri to regret it. Yuuri pulls him down for a kiss and moves his hips. 

This is the start of Victor moving in and out, first languidly and with sweet words but very soon his moves speed up, snapping his hips faster every so pushes and his words more heated. Telling Yuuri exactly how good he feels, and how happy Victor is of Yuuri being there.

It must be that Yuuri had one more orgasm already as Victor still comes a lot faster then he had hoped. He slips out and removes the used condom. When he looks around he doesn't see a trashcan, so he gets off the bed and tosses it in the one in the bathroom. 

When he comes back Yuuri moved unto his stomach. His ass raised a bit up giving a perfect display of what Victor did to him. Victor looks down and is not surprised to see that he is already getting half hard because of it. 

So getting up on the bed and planting a string of kisses over Yuuri's spine all the way down to just above his hole is the only logical thing to do. Yuuri reaches back and takes his right hand into his own, pulling Victor over him. 

"You are happy you married me, right. You wanted it? Really wanted it, right?" Yuuri's voice sounds a bit muffled from having his face mostly pushed into his pillow, so Victor can't really determine his tone. Not that it matters, there is only one answer. "I am very happy. I'm as happy as I've ever been. You are better than winning a medal." 

Yuuri makes a snorting sound and there is a shiver down his spine so Victor thinks he's amused. This makes him drop little pecks over Yuuri's backside and under his ear, leaving a massive hickey to the side of his throat. Before putting on a condom with only his left hand, as Yuuri is still holding onto his right, and slipping back into him lying like that.

There movements are more coordinated now, getting into the motion together and Victor relishes every moan and keen he gets from Yuuri. Even if he keeps asking Victor not to leave him alone. Not to go away. To stay. All of those are things Victor easily promises. Yuuri's sighs every time he promises not to leave him, to never go away, to always stay are making Victor love the man even more. 

When Yuuri's body starts to shake from yet another orgasm, Victor tries to do the sensible thing and pull out, but Yuuri actually refuses to let him go. Begging him to stay, saying he promised, even when Victor warns for over-sensitivity he will not hear of it. Claiming he needs Victor. 

Afraid he is hurting him the next movements are all slower and Victor pays close attention to what he can see from Yuuri's face. That is when he realizes it. Feeling his cock losing firmness over it he quickly presses that spot under the skin that stops the flow from blood. 

"Oh, Yuuri. How dumb of me. You had told me you could get anxious and I missed the signs. Let me pull out and take you in my arms. You are safe with me." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "No I need you to make me come. The haze is nice, I need it now. Please." 

Victor moves his left hand over Yuuri and starts to caress his cock along with the thrust Victor is making into his body. He can feel the heat of the skin and the slight tremors telling him Yuuri is very close to both an orgasm and over-sensitivity. The moment he feels the coils of cum over his fingers and the squeeze around his cock he knows it is time to pull out. He then turns Yuuri on his side and once he's on his back he pulls Yuuri over him and holds him to him.

They lie like that for nearly half an hour. Victor is slowly drifting of to sleep, but wills himself awake in case Yuuri needs to talk. When he finally does, Victor finds himself confronted with a person who, being an absolute treasure, believes themselves sub-par. 

Not knowing how he can fix it, if you can even fix it, he decides to just start talking about pleasant things like that fact they apparently both have a poodle. And if Victor started to blush when Yuuri admitted he had gotten his Vicchan because of a photo of him and Makkachin no one in the world can really blame him right.

He doesn't know how long they talked but it seems to have calmed Yuuri down quite a bit. Well his mind as at some point he started to slowly grind into Victor's hip again. Victor kisses him softly and has his hand trail over Yuuri's butt, but when the younger man whimpers at the sheer touch near his hole it is clear that is not an option. Yuuri though made some other plan and he sits up, taking the bottle of lube from where Victor dropped it.

"Yuuri I love your idea from a mental point of view, but I will refuse going into you again. That butt of yours need more time recovering." Victor gives him small smile only to be replayed by a cheeky grin. A cheeky grin and devious eyes. 

"Yes you thoroughly trashed my ass, I'll be feeling it for days. So," He wiggles the bottle of lube "let me return the favor." His cheeks turn a deep red as if he can't believe he just said such a thing. Hell Victor is probably blushing just as badly, with his mouth hanging open. 

"I would like that." 

Seeing Yuuri lube up his fingers. Feeling them slowly caress his cheeks then his rim, all with that concentrated look on his face. Victor is feeling a lot of things he's never felt before and he's loving it. 

It takes Yuuri a while to open Victor up just right, and he doesn't get to find the spot. But when Victor says they'll have more than enough time to get there, as long as he bloody slips in now. Victor fully expected Yuuri to put on a condom, so feeling the tip press against him almost the second the fingers are out make him look up in shock. 

"I want to truly feel you." Is all Yuuri says before pushing himself in. 

Victor's breathing hitches by this first intrusion and he starts moaning. He has always been a vocal person during sex, but with Yuuri there is no stopping him. By the time Yuuri is all the way in, the young man is blushing profoundly from all the sweet things and vulgar pleads Victor's mouth was releasing. 

Both of them get to an orgasm very fast and only a short time apart. And all because at one point to get to Victor's lips he had folded the older man up a bit making him hit the right spot after all. After this Yuuri slips out and practically splatters over Victor's chest, to tired to even make a quip. 

Victor is so content he feels like humming but is even to tired to do that right, making it sounds like he is spinning. He'll give his sponsor two more years and then, when Yuuri is graduated from college, he is going to take a break and make Yuuri the best damn skater in the world. 

"Can't believe that my spicy seductive dancer was still a virgin." Victor places a kiss on top of Yuuri's hair. "I was truly blessed with you."

Yuuri just leans up and kisses him. Making Victor certain they will make it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Plus I love finding new things to read by going through the bookmarks of every person that bookmarks my things. :}


End file.
